De la música al amor
by Fernanda55
Summary: Carly convence a Sam de hacer audiciones para una obra, lo que no se espera es que a ella y Freddie les den los protagonicos y se tengan que besar. Quizas esto traiga consecuencias dentro del corazón de ambos. Seddie.
1. Audiciones

**Hola, como están? pues es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste.**

**Lo típico: iCarly no me pertenece :) **

Me llamo Sam Puckett, en realidad me llamo Samantha pero si me dicen así puedo jurar que su ojo quedara morado. Soy de estatura baja 1.65, mi cabello es rubio, mis ojos son azul celeste (debo decir que me encantan) y mi complexión es delgada, a pesar de que me alimento como si la comida fuera a desaparecer al día siguiente.

Me mude a Seattle hace 5 años y me metí a Ridgeway un colegio en donde conocí a una chica llamada Carly Shay la cual se convirtio en mi mejor amiga; y un chico muy raro llamado Gibby que si también se convirtió en mi amigo.

Pasados tres años de estar ahí un chico nuevo llego a la escuela llamado Freddie Benson era castaño, ojos chocolate se hizo muy amigo de Carly aunque por otro lado yo me la pasaba peleando con él cada que tenia oportunidad, pero de algún modo extraño se hizo también mi amigo y nos llamamos a sí mismos "amienemigos"

Era lunes en la mañana, odio los lunes y en este momento sonaba mi alarma con un estruendoso ruido.

-Maldita alarma cállate-dije golpeándola hasta apagarla.

Me levante de mala manera tome mi neceser y me metí a la ducha, un buen baño con agua caliente me despertaría por completo. Me vestí, peine y me dirigí al colegio.

-Hola Carls- salude en cuanto entre y la vi en los casilleros.

-Hola Sam.

-Hola chicas.

-Que tal Freddie-saludo la morena.

-Fredduccini-dije soltando una risita.

Él solo rodo los ojos y continúo hablando.

-Va a ver unas audiciones este sábado a las 9:00 para una obra llamada "Hércules", me gustaría entrar.

-Enserio, a mi también me gustaría subirme a un escenario y llegar a ser actriz- dijo Carly.

Yo simplemente dije, FLOJERAAAAAAA, no iré a esas audiciones, para qué.

-Vamos Sam no sabes que puede pasar que tal si te dan el protagónico eh.

-Lo pensare- respondí solamente.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que teníamos que ir a clases.

Llego el sábado y yo le había prometido a Carly que iría las audiciones solo para que me diera jamón, así que ahora tenía que asistir, fue una artimaña muy sucia.

-Que hay- dije entrando en donde sería el casting.

-Hola Sam, viniste- dijo Freddie sorprendido.

-Si vine solo porque cierta persona me chantajeo con jamón.

-No yo no tuve nada que ver-dijo mi mejor amiga.

-Hola chicos no esperaba verlos aquí.

-Wow! Gibby ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a audicionar para la obra, me encanta esa película.

Pasaron los minutos y mientras conversábamos llego el turno de Carly, luego llamaron a Gibby, dejándonos solos a Freddie y a mi quien me dijo:

-Sabes quiero el protagónico.

-Sabes no me importa, pero seguramente quieres que a Carly le den el papel protagónico de mujer.

-No, ya no, te dije que Carly ya no me gusta, me di cuenta que fue un enamoramiento temporal y ya.

-Como digas, a te llaman.

Y se fue dejándome a mi sola con mis pensamientos, ¿era cierto que Carly ya no le gustaba? Y si era así porque me lo estaba cuestionando, seguramente me había afectado venir a estas tontas audiciones.

-Samantha Puckett.

-Yo misma.

-Pasa por aquí; y dinos para quien vas a audicionar.

-No tengo ni idea, es más no conozco la obra.

-Emmm muy bien toma canta este pedazo de canción y después di estas líneas, de acuerdo a lo que dicen improvisa tu tono e intenciones. Tienes 5 minutos para ensayarlo.

-Ok .

-Ensaye la canción lo mejor que pude y pasa a cantarla, se llama No hablare de mi amor.

…

-Perfecto Sam, ahora tus líneas.

Y así acabo mi audición salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al departamento de Carly.

-Cómo te fue.

-Mmm no lo se creo que bien y a ti?

-Pues también, me felicitaron así que espero conseguir un papel.

-Yo espero que tengas tocino en el refrigerador.

Al lunes siguiente llegaron las hojas con los resultados del casting y yo no podía creer lo que veía

-Soy musa- dijo Carly.

-¡SI! Conseguí el protagónico, soy Hércules- anunciaba Freddie.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

-Que pasa Sam, no te aceptaron?

-Algo mucho peor, también me dieron el protagónico, lo cual significa que tendré que besar a Freddie en la obra

**Hasta aquí, espero actualizar pronto y que les guste, den ideas y si no les parece que sea con algo de un musical solo díganme a través de un Review. :3**

**Besos!**


	2. Primer ensayo

**Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí otra vez, bueno este ya lo tenía empezado así que decidi subirlo pronto. Se que no es el mejor pero soy primeriza prometo poner más acción en los capitulos que vienen Gracias por sus Reviews valla que si me animaron a seguir.**

**Lo típico: iCarly no me pertenece :)**

Al oír lo que había dicho Sam acerca de que tenía el protagónico, Carly soltó un gritito de sorpresa y Freddie no puedo articular palabra, en ese momento Gibby llego para romper la tensión que se había generado.

-Que tal chicos, qué personaje les dieron. Yo soy Phil el sátiro.

Carly fue la primera en contestar:

-Pues veras Gib, yo tengo el de musa, Freddie; Hércules y Sam; Megara.

-Oh que bien, espera un momento ¡Sam y Freddie tienen los protagónicos!, eso quiere decir que se van a besar.

-Ya no lo mencionen-dijo Sam molesta-Me saldré de esa obra, punto.

-¡No!-Salto de repente Freddie- a lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos.-Es decir, te pueden subir puntos en algunas materias por ello y a ti te caerían bien Sam.

-Freddie tiene razón-intervino Carly.

-Ok me quedare, pero ahora vamos a licuados locos, mami tiene ganas de un batido.

Y dicho esto los cuatro amigos se encaminaron a Licuados locos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sam Pov

Está claro que me tengo que quedar en esa obra, Freddie tiene razón necesito los puntos extra, pero tener que besarlo, no es que me disguste del todo, digo ya lo hicimos una vez para salir del hoyo pero ahora es diferente ya paso más tiempo. Además porque dijo que no me saliera tan de repente. Ya Sam basta de atormentar tu cerebro con pensamientos locos.

Freddie Pov

Hasta yo me sorprendí diciendo No de esa manera, fue mi subconsciente que me traiciono, pero solo lo hice porque en verdad necesita esos puntos vamos es mi amiga no puede pasar nada malo si actuamos juntos o si? He visto la película hay escenas de coqueteo por parte de ella ya quiero ver como le hará Sam con eso... Freddie ya basta no te atormentes con pensamientos raros.

Llegaron a licuados locos y charlaron, bromearon y comieron, de todo un poco hasta que cada quién se dirigió a su casa.

Al otro día en la escuela las conductoras de iCarly estaban en los casilleros leyendo un aviso que les había llegado.

-¿Qué hoy es el primer ensayo? mátame-dijo Sam.

-Vamos no seas floja, será divertido- la trato de animar Carly.

-Como sea, tengo que ir, odio la escuela y sus actividades extra-clases, solo para subir puntos.

-Hablando de clases ya es hora, vamos Sam.

Y así pasaron de clase en clase, Carly escuchaba atenta lo que decía el profesor, Freddie anotaba en su libreta algunas notas y Sam para distraerse dibujaba en lugar de tomar apuntes, así todo normal hasta que se acabaron sus clases y se dirigieron al departamento de la morena a esperar a que dieran las 4:00 de la tarde para su primer ensayo.

Al entrar vieron a Spencer haciendo una escultura de un limon, los 3 chicos solo dijeron hola y Spencer respondio con un:

-Estoy ocupado!

-Como sea voy a tu nevera- dijo Sam tocándose el estomago.

-¡Que raro Sam!

-No molestes Freddiefer.

-En fin yo revisare la pagina de iCarly, quizás haya nuevos viedos.

-Nadie te pregunto qué harías.

-Ya los dos dejen de pelear, recuerden que del amor al odio solo hay un paso.

-Un paso que nunca daré-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, a lo que solo rodaron los ojos.

Al llegar las 3:30 Carly les dijo que se dieran prisa o llegarían tarde a su primer ensayo.

Llegaron a la academia en donde se montaría la obra y vieron a unos cuantos chicos de su escuela, al maestro y a Gibby, sin camisa para variar.

-Hola chicos, mi nombre es Josafat-se presento-pero pueden decirme Joe, nada de maestro que no soy tan viejo. Muy bien, cada uno me dira su nombre, edad y algun gusto especial, de acuerdo?

-Empecemos.

Se presentaron varios chicos y llgo el turno de Gibby.

-Hola, soy Gibby, 16 años, me gusta el jabón liquido.

-Hola, soy Freddie, 16 años, me gustan las cosas técnicas.

-Hola, soy Carly estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí, 16 años a y me gusta estar a la moda.

-Que onda, soy Sam, 16 años, me encanta la comida en especial el jamón.

Freddie soltó una risita por la manera en que se presentaba Sam, ella era única en verdad, pensó el productor técnico.

-Ok, bienvenidos, ahora según lo que vi en sus audiciones, les di un papel así que empezaremos a leer el libreto, tienen dos horas para aprenderse hasta la página 15 con todo y canciones.

Cada quien se fue a un lugar a memorizar sus líneas, a Sam no le estaba resultando tan aburrido y malo. Pasadas las dos horas el maestro empezó a decirles qué hacer, con que intenciones actuar, por donde entrar, hicieron ejercicios de canto y montaron algunas coreografías. Al principio todos estaban con un poco de pena pero al ver al cuarteto de iCarly bailando como solo ellos saben hacer como cuando lo hacen con "Baile improvisado" se fueron desenvolviendo más y resulto ser muy divertido eso de actuar, bailar y cantar. Avanzaron mucho en las escenas ya que en sí era una obra muy corta pero todavía no habían llegado a la parte en donde Megara o mejor dicho Meg tiene su primer encuentro con Hércules, eso era algo que a ambos tenía nerviosos ya que la próxima clase sí que tendrían que actuarlo juntos; y así fue como acabo su primer ensayo.

Después cada uno se fue a su casa agotado solo con ganas de cenar y dormir.

Al otro día las alarmas de muchos chicos sonaban indicando que eran las 7:00 a.m. hora de levantarse.

Así cada uno se baño, arreglo, desayuno y se dirigió al colegio.

-Buen día chicas- saludo el castaño.

-Buenos días Freddie- respondió la Carly.

-Que hay-se limito a decir Sam.

-Oigan tenemos que pensar ideas esta tarde para el siguiente iCarly, además tengo que revisar algunas cosas técnicas.

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo con todo esto de tener que aprenderse un libreto y canciones, no es fácil, pero es genial.

-Pues yo tengo una idea genial para el show, miren podríamos encerrar a Freddie en una jaula con un león.

-Sam!- La reprendió Carly- Que te he dicho sobre dañar a Freddie.

-Ya se, ya se, es grosero.

-Dos cosas Sam, una: en donde vas conseguir un león y la segunda: como lo meterías al estudio de iCarly- Pregunto Freddie un tanto irritado por la ocurrencia de Sam.

-No subestimes a mamá Freduardo.

-Eso no importa ya chicos, tenemos que ir a clase o la señorita Briggs no nos dejara entrar.

-Aggghh, odio a la señorita Briggs quisiera llenarle la…

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya-la corto Carly.

Y para no romper con la rutina diaria, al sonar el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían terminado Sam, Freddie y Carly se fueron al departamento de la última a pensar en ideas para el próximo show y a esperar a que dieran las 4:00 para irse al otro ensayo que cambiaría muchas cosas para la rubia de ojos azules y el castaño.

**Hasta aquí, es algo corto pero es pura introducción ya verán se pondrá bueno.**

**Dejen sus Reviews, ahora entiendo porque los hace tan felices, de verdad dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos!**


	3. ¿Lo estamos actuando o sintiendo?

Hola! Tarde pero seguro FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE ESTE AÑO 2013 SEA EL MEJOR. ¿Cómo se la pasaron? Bueno ya les traigo el tercer capitulo, disfrútenlo.

Lo típico; iCarly no me pertenece :)

Sam Pov

Después de pensar en ideas para el show tomamos nuestra chaqueta y nos dirigimos a la academia del día anterior.

Llegamos y el proceso no fue muy distinto salvo que ya no hubo presentaciones y llegamos directo a calentar la voz y el cuerpo, después de eso seguían las dos coreografías en donde participaban todos.

Las musas tenías otras cuantas y había una con Meg ósea yo. La canción era con la que audicione, estábamos en ello cuando la clase fue interrumpida por el celular de Joe, nos dijo que lo esperáramos un momento mientras nos sentábamos a descansar, beber agua y por supuesto comer lo que habíamos llevado de lunch, yo lleve grasitos.

-Que saludable alimento traes. Me sorprendes-me molesto Freddie.

-Calla si no quieres que tu brazo te llegue a donde no debe.

Vio el peligro venir y cerró la boca pero Carly le hizo segunda.

-Sam, él tiene razón, necesitas alimentarte mejor si no quieres enfermarte ahora que estamos haciendo ejercicio con todo esto del teatro.

-Soy un hueso duro de roer, tranquilos que no me enfermare, miren aquí viene Joe de nuevo.

-Ok chavos en donde nos quedamos

-En la coreografía de "No hablare de mi amor"- contesto Carly.

-Sí, es cierto. Bien, se colocaran las 5 musas en círculo alrededor de Meg y contaran 8 tiempos para rodearla y cantando la estrofa que dice "Bien sabemos donde está tu corazón" primero apuntaran hacía ella con la mano derecha en la palabra "tu" y luego se tocaran el corazón con las manos cruzadas, respectivamente, ¿entendimos?

-Hmm… sí- respondimos al unisonó.

-Creo que no quedo muy claro así que voy hacerlo una vez con ustedes y si tienen dudas me preguntan ¿vale? Conforme lo vayamos practicando ira quedando mejor, ya verán.

-Cinco seis siete… denle.

Comenzó a sonar la música y la primera vez fue un desastre chocaron unas con otras, yo no quede en el centro y Joe tuvo que repetir la canción. Así estuvimos un rato hasta la cuarta vez que ya le íbamos pillando el modo de hacerlo y la quinta vez quedo casi perfecto; lo que había dicho era cierto; con la practica iba quedando mejor de hecho ya no faltaba mucho para terminar la coreografía.

Después llego el momento que menos quería que llegara, las escenas con Freddie.

-Muy bien esta es la escena 3 del segundo acto, algo complicada, fácil si hay confianza entre las personas que la van a hacer. Sam Freddie pueden pasarse aquí al centro por favor, los demás pueden tomar asiento alrededor y observar pero en silencio.

-Bien voy a explicar en qué consiste la escena, de todas maneras ya debe estar de memoria.

"Ok, anteriormente Hades el Dios del inframundo le ordena a Meg que averigüe cuál es la debilidad de Hércules y sacarle toda la verdad, le pide a pena y pánico sus sirvientes que la vigilen para ver si lo está haciendo de manera correcta. A ella lo único que se le ocurre es seducirlo con sus encantos, pero no cuenta con que en el día se la haya pasado tan bien con él y ahora su mente y corazón estén confundidos"

-¿Quedo claro el contexto?

-Sí-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien ahora les diré que hagan mientras dicen sus textos…Van a entrar caminando por el lado derecho del escenario y platicando de cómo la pasaron en el día juntos.

Pena y Pánico tienen que estar como estatuas oyendo la conversación y cada que Hércules voltee a verlos tienen que congelarse, es decir, quedarse quietos.

Sam cuando te tropiezas tienes que caer encima de él para que te sostenga.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Sam así va la escena, si me permites terminar.

-Sí, perdón.

-Les decía- en el teatro todas su líneas tienen una razón de ser, tienen que poner de su creatividad y actuar según lo que dicen sus textos.

Bien. Veo lo escena desde tu texto Freddie por favor. En 5, 4, 3, 2,...

**(N/A: Les voy a poner la escena a continuación y quien dice cada dialogo en negritas, Sam es la que esta narrando recuerden)**

**Hércules**:¡Wow! ¡Que día! Primero, el restaurante en la bahía…

**Megara**: Hmm…

**Hércules**: Luego, el teatro. Con esa cosa de Edipo, vaya que ese tipo si que tenía problemas.

**Pánico: **¡Chist! Ya deja los jueguitos.

**Pena**: Sí, ¡Al grano niña!- Freddie volteo a verlos pero se quedaron estáticos y él siguio hablando.

**Hércules: **No sabía que fugarse fuera tan divertido.

**Megara**: Sí. Ni yo.

**Hércules: **Gracias Meg.

**Megara: **Oh, no. Aún no me lo agradezcas- En este momento es cuando tengo que simular que tropiezo y caer encima de Freddie. Así que lo hice y el me sostuvo de la cintura y quedamos a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

**Hércules:** ¡Oops! Cuidado

**Megara:** Tobillos frágiles.

**Hércules:** ¿A si? En ese caso sentémonos un momento.- Nos sentamos en una banca que habían colocado y yo subí mi pierna en la suya para decir mi siguiente texto, lo hice pensando en lo que Joe había dicho; tenemos que ser creativos e improvisar.

**Megara:** Y tu…eh. ¿Tienes algún problema con cosas como esta?- Ahí subí mi pierna.

**Hércules:** Uh…

**Megara: **Tobillos frágiles.

**Hércules:** Yo…uhh… no. En realidad.

**Megara:** O en ¿algún otra lugar?- Me acerque hasta quedar cara a cara para besarlo (así iba la escena), pero él se levanto nervioso.

**Hércules:** …Eh no. No, me temo que estoy en excelente forma.

**Megara:** Ay fortachón, eres perfecto.

**Hércules:** Gracias. ¿Sabes? Cuando yo era niño hubiera dado lo que fuera para ser como los demás.

**Megara:** Si miserable y deshonesto.

**Hércules:** No todos son así.

**Megara:** Sí los son.

**Hércules:** Tú no lo eres.- Dicho esto se sentó de nuevo en la banca.

**Megara: **¿Cómo sabes que no soy así?

**Hércules:** Sólo sé…que eres la persona más fascinante con... con tobillos frágiles. Meg, a tu lado, ya no me siento…solo.

**Megara:** A veces es mejor estar solo.

**Hércules:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Megara:** Nadie te hace daño.

**Hércules:** Meg yo jamás te haría daño.- Nos estábamos acercando era la hora de darnos el beso, yo empezaba a sentir cosquillitas y me preguntaba el por qué, si solo era actuación ¿no? De pronto me encontré viendo esos ojos chocolate que tienen un brillo especial y me sumergí en ellos, solté el texto que seguía por inercia.

**Megara:** Y yo no quiero hacerte daño…así que…hagámonos un favor y…paremos porque…-Nuestros labios casi se unen pero en ese momento apareció en escena Phil y Pegaso con un megáfono, interrumpiéndolo.

**Phil:** ¡Muy bien! ¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya par de tortolos! Se acabo esto. Te busque por toda la ciudad y…

-Corten- hablo Joe muy entusiasmado-Hasta aquí niños, perfecto, les salió excelente la escena. No sabía que tenían esa química entre ustedes Sam y Freddie eso se vio tan real, y ese que iba a ser un beso fue increíble; la conexión que vi en sus ojos…Wow. Me encanta y si no es indiscreción ¿son novios?

-¿QUÉ? No, no para nada.

- Pues harían una linda pareja.- Nos dijo.

Al oír aquello Freddie y yo nos pusimos como tomates, no sabíamos para donde mirar. La verdad es que Joe en parte tenía razón, había salido muy natural todo y eso no estaba bien, no podía estarlo y luego están esas cosquillitas en mi estomago cuando nos íbamos a besar.

Me maldije internamente ¿Qué me está pasando? Es que, no lo entiendo.

-Es todo por hoy chicos, dense un fuerte aplauso, que gran ensayo. Nos vemos hasta el viernes. Repasen sus textos, coros y coreografías.- Joe me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hasta luego, Joe- respondimos.

Ya era tarde así que decidimos ir por un licuado loco otro día y nos dirigimos cada quien a su casa. Cuando llegue me dirigí directo a mi habitación, no sin antes asaltar el refrigerador y cuando termine me metí a mi cama a dormir…la verdad no quería pensar en nada esa noche.

Freddie Pov

No sé qué pensar de todo esto, mis pensamientos están hechos un lío. Cuando Sam se tropezó y yo la tome de la cintura y quedamos muy cerca no pude evitar sumergirme en esos ojos azules y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos por culpa de la escena, sentí unas chispas de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, eso no es normal, debo concentrarme en la actuación pero…

¿Estábamos actuando o lo estábamos sintiendo?


	4. No fue tan malo

**Hola! Como van sus días, yo todavía no entro de vacaciones así que tratare de actuaizar más rapido, sin más por el momento los dejo con el capitulo. Espero les guste.**

**Lo típico: iCary no me pertenece :)**

Al otro día Sam llego a la escuela algo temprano pero para su sorpresa a Freddie se le había ocurrido llegar antes también, así que no le quedo de otra y se acerco a los casilleros a saludarlo.

-Hola Freddito.

-Hola Sammy- respondió el con su clásica media sonrisa.

-No me digas así.

-Y tú no me digas Freddito.

-Yo te puedo decir como quiera.

-Pues entonces yo te puedo decir Sammy.

-Y yo te puedo dar un golpe-dijo en tono amenazante.

Sam estaba a punto de pegarle en el brazo cuando llego Carly

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Carly- saludaron ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos cuando van a hablar igual.

-No es mi culpa-y lo dijeron juntos de nuevo, ante esto solo se miraron y casi en seguida desviaron la mirada pues ambos habían sentido esas extrañas chispas recorrer su cuerpo. Eso se estaba tornando muy raro. Desde el día anterior en Teatro lo habían sentido y se estaban preguntando por qué y como si el destino estuviera en su contra Carly saco el tema a relucir.

-Por cierto chicos, me he quedado impactada ante esa escena suya. Les quedo tan real, me sorprendió mucho que no se hubieran querido matar al terminarla.

-Pues es que somos buenos actores Carlangas-dijo Sam como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí bueno eso es lo que teníamos que hacer aparentar que nos queremos.

-Ya lo sé pero yo siento que…

-Mira ya es tarde vamos a clases-interrumpió Sam

-Desde cuando quieres ir tu a clases Sam.

-Sí, ella tiene razón se hace tarde-la secundo Freddie, algo nervioso.

-Pues yo digo que están actuando muy raro, pero es cierto ya es tarde vámonos.

Entraron al salón de clases y se dirigieron a sus respectivas bancas cuando llego Gibby.

-Que hay amigos.

-Hola Gib.

-Hola Gibby.

-Qué onda Giboso.

-Sam Freddie quería felicitarlos por la escena de ayer…

-No empieces tu también Gibby que el horno no está para bollos.

-Pero aquí no hay ningún horno-dijo desconcertado el gordito.

-Solo no lo menciones ya, quieres.

-Pero si es la verdad, a lo mejor deberían hacerle caso al profesor Joe y deberían ser pareja porque…

El Sr. Howard llego en ese momento como caído del cielo salvando del momento incomodo a Sam y Freddie.

-Muy bien alumnos saquen su libro, libreta y empiecen a hacer un resumen de la página 65 a la 75, sin peros señorita Puckett- dijo al ver que Sam iba a replicar.

Después del tedioso resumen que les habían dejado, salieron del salón y se marcharon a la clase siguiente, para Sam las clases eran tan aburridas como siempre; para Carly eran interesantes pero se distrajo con un chico nuevo que llegó; Y Freddie escribía en su libreta como si no hubiese mañana. Y así el dinámico cuarteto termino sus clases.

-Chicos se que siempre vamos a mi departamento pero quiero ir de compras ya casi no tengo vestidos, ¿quisieran acompañarme?

-No Carls, sabes que odio las compras.

-Pues me gustaría, pero soy un chico y no creo me quiera detener en cada tienda a esperar.

-Sabía que dirían eso por eso también se lo pedí a Wendy. Oh miren aquí viene, nos vemos mañana.

-Qué piensas hacer entonces Sam

-Supongo que ir por un licuado loco y después ensayar mis diálogos y escenas.

-Si no te molesta puedo ir contigo, digo para que no estés sola y ensayemos juntos las escenas difíciles.

-Pues supongo que está bien, andando.

Iba a ser extraño que ambos salieran juntos y sin Carly, pero al fin y al cabo eran amigos y eso hacen los amigos. Su relación había mejorado con el paso del tiempo, seguían peleando, discutiendo por casi todo pero así eran ellos, por eso mismo se habían nombrado "Amienemigos"

Llegaron a licuados locos se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina y T-bo se les acerco para que ordenaran.

-Qué les ofrezco chicos.

-Un licuado mediano de moras azules- pidió Freddie.

-Yo quiero uno grande de Fresas, y Freddie paga.

-¿Qué? No eso no es justo.

-Tu quisiste acompañarme.

-Está bien princesa Puckett, yo invito esta vez.

-Oye no sientes nervios por lo de la obra-pregunto Sam para romper el silencio.

-Sí, un poco es que no creí que me fueran a dar a Hércules.

-Era obvio que sí Freddo, tienes todo el porte y físico de Hércules-soltó Sam sin pensarlo, para después morderse la lengua.

-¡Oh! Valla gracias.

-No ni te emociones, no fue un cumplido.

-Pero lo dijiste.

-Chicos aquí están sus licuados.

-Gracias-respondieron.

-Bueno en que estábamos.

-En que eres un tonto.

-Ja ja ja Muy graciosa. En fin yo estaba seguro de que te daban el papel de Megara.

-Y por qué estabas tan seguro.

-Fácil, cantas muy bien y eres muy graciosa, supuse que actuar no sería problema para ti. A y tienes el porte y físico- Freddie rio en esta última parte.

-Primero creo que debo decir gracias y segundo, tú nunca me has escuchado cantar.

-Claro que te he escuchado, un día estabas sola en el estudio de iCarly cantando y traías tus audífonos puestos así que no te diste cuenta que entre por mi computadora. Y ahí fue donde supe que cantabas muy bien, no sé porque no lo haces en público.

-Humm, no siento que deba hacerlo en público, por eso mismo no quería audicionar, porque eso significa que mucha gente me vera y además como si eso no fuera suficiente malo para mi, te tendré que besar.

-No tienes de que preocuparte mientras solo sea actuación y no haya sentimientos de por medio, así que será fácil.

-Aja- fue lo único que respondió la Rubia porque sabía que esas chispas de electricidad debía significar algo más que actuación y le preocupaba así que mejor añadió-Tengo una idea y si mezclamos los licuados para ver a que saben.

Freddie se limito a asentir y sonreír porque Sam parecía una niña chiquita con esas ocurrencias que la emocionaban tanto.

Y así lo hizo combino los licuados y se formo uno purpura con sabor a fresas y moras que solo probo ella ya que no quiso compartirlo con el castaño.

Y eso a ambos les recordó que casi siempre vestían de los colores de los licuados 8azul y rojo) y que también formaban purpura juntos y soltaron una risita a tal pensamiento.

-Bueno, ya es algo tarde, si queremos ensayar será mejor que nos demos prisa y vayamos a mi casa.

Dicho esto Freddie pago los licuados como había prometido y se encaminaron a las frías calles de Seattle para llegar a casa de Sam El camino fue corto pues no estaba tan lejos y al llegar sacaron sus libretos y comenzaron a practicar sus respectivas líneas, después pasarían a la escena que ya habían hecho antes frente a todos y por la que la mayoría decía que tenían buena química.

No querían ensayar la escena del final porque en esa sí que se tendrían que besar a fuerza y decidieron dejarla para el día siguiente que tendrían ensayo y no podrían aplazarla más.

Todo ese rato juntos transcurrió con normalidad en su propia definición de normal, rieron bromearon, cantaron un poco y bailaron las coreografías, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era bastante tarde y Freddie se despidió con un

-Nos vemos mañana princesa Puckett.

Sam Pov.

Pasar el día con el nerd de Freddie fue divertido no esperaba que fuera así, creí que solo querría hablar de tecnología pero la verdad es que se me paso muy rápido el tiempo con él, además hablamos de todo un poco, nos hicimos cumplidos en cuanto a talento se refiere. Fue genial, debo aceptarlo.

Y con estos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza se quedo dormida con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y con un último "No fue tan malo".

**Hasta aquí. Gracias por todos sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa y me legran mis días. Así que dejen sus reviews.**

**Besos!**


	5. Llego el momento

**Hola, perdón por tardarme en actualizar pero ya ente a la escuela y me han dejado muchas tareas, además ya voy a empezar con mis ensayos de teatro, pero bueno, espero les guste...Yo creo que sí.**

**Lo típico: iCarly no me pertenece :)**

Era el día que se presentaba la obra. Todos estaban en un teatro bastante bonito tras bambalinas cambiándose y maquillándose, Sam se encontraba en su camerino, de pronto empezó a salirle sangre de la nariz; debían ser los nervios, malditos nervios pensó. Cuando consiguió papel y se le contuvo un poco, todo se torno oscuro y cayó al piso desmayada. Cuando despertó todos estaban a su alrededor muy preocupados, debía tener un semblante horrible y dadas las circunstancias no la dejaron presentarse de Megara, así que Carly salió a actuar por ella, ya que se sabía todo.

Sam veía todo desde un costado del escenario, escondida para que el público no pudiera verla y se regañaba por ser tan débil y dejar que un tonto desmayo pudiera con ella, por su mente paso todo el esfuerzo que puso en vano para que al final saliera Carly a llevarse los aplausos y peor aún para besar a Freddie, cuando los labios de la morena estaban a punto de tocar los del castaño, un sonido lejano llego a sus oídos y poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que veían sus ojos no pasaba y que solo estaba soñando, comprendió que el ruido era de su alarma indicándole que tenía que levantarse.

Abrió los ojos y apago el aparato que tanto odiaba.

-Fue solo un sueño- se dijo y se quedo tumbada en la cama 5 minutos más tratando de borrar ese sueño tan feo y raro a la vez.

Y otra vez estaba cuestionándose por qué le importaba en su sueño que Carly besara a Freddie. Decidió que tal vez un baño la despejaría así que se metió a la ducha. Una vez alistada bajo a desayunar algo y a preguntarle a su mamá si la llevaría a la escuela, lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un:

-Es muy temprano para despertarme. Toma un taxi.

Y así lo hizo, tardo pocos minutos en llegar a la escuela para encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

-Hola Carls.

-Hola Sam, qué tal tu día ayer.

-Hmm…pues…yo…verás…

-Que hay chicas-saludo el castaño.

-Hola Freddie.

-Hola Freddoso.

-Y volvemos otra vez con los sobrenombres SAMMY.

-No me digas así o no te comprare otra vez un licuado.

-¡Oye! Yo fui el que pago los licuados ayer.

-Esperen, esperen. ¿Me perdí de de algo?- interrogo Carly.

-No le has dicho que pasamos todo el día juntos Sam

-Se lo iba a decir cuando tú llegaste.

-¡Qué ustedes pasaron todo el día juntos!, ¿CÓMO?- se asombro la menor de los Shay.

-El tonto me acompaño por un licuado loco y después ensayamos algunas escenas, por eso estuvimos juntos.

-Ah valla, ojala y eso les sirva para llevarse mejor.

-Será lo que quieras pero hoy no quiero ir al ensayo de Teatro-dijo Sam

-Vamos Sam ya llevamos casi una semana yendo ¿por qué no quieres?

-Tengo flojera- contesto la Rubia, pero eso no era verdad, la verdad era que hoy se tenía que besar con Freddie y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder durante y después beso.

-Como sea, vamos a mi casa después de clases para irnos juntos-dijo Carly.

-Sip, como siempre-respondió Sam

-Claro- dijo Freddie.

El ambiente estaba raro entre el trió de iCarly, Carly pensó que quizás se trataba de que ese día las clases se habían puesto muy pesadas y de flojera hasta para ella.

Pero la verdadera razón era que Sam y Freddie estaban bastantes nerviosos por el beso, les preocupaba sentir chispas de calor en el cuerpo otra vez, tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Se habían repetido una y otra vez en su interior que era solo actuación. Solo eso.

El tiempo se les paso muy lento y cuando por fin el timbre que indicaba que estaban libres sonó, salieron a tropel de la escuela y como habían dicho antes se fueron al departamento de los hermanos Shay.

-Hola hermanita y chicos que se la pasan aquí todo el tiempo.

-Hola hermano.

-Hola Spencer-dijeron Sam y Freddie sin inmutarse por el comentario del artista.

-¿Quieren comer tacos de espagueti? Ya los tengo preparados.

-Sí, claro.

-Mamy tiene hambre, vamos a devorar esos tacos.

-Pero mira ¡Sam tiene hambre! ¿No es raro?-dijo Freddie.

-Mira hablo un ñoño, ¿no es raro?-contraataco Sam ya sentada en la mesa.

-¡Miren! si no dejan de pelear a cada momento les aventare agua como a los gatos-sentencio Carly.

-A comer-grito Spencer.

Estuvieron comiendo tacos y luego el postre que fue pastel de chocolate para que al terminar se fuera cada uno a cambiar por ropa más cómoda para el ensayo de ese día. Sam tenía algunas prendas en el cuarto de su amiga y no tuvo ningún problema.

Al dar las 3:30 p.m. todos se reunieron en el pasillo y se marcharon al gran momento.

Llegaron algo temprano, lo que les dio tiempo de platicar un rato y para cuando llego Joe empezaron con la rutina de calentamiento.

-Chicos les tengo que dar un aviso importante. Para el lunes necesito que traigan el dinero para su vestuario, vendrán a tomarles medidas las modistas, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, quedo claro-respondieron.

-¿Alguna duda?-pregunto.

-No, continuemos-dijo Gibby.

-Perfecto, bien como saben lo que nos falta es la escena final del segundo acto la que tiene que ser emotiva e impresionante porque es la última cosa que el público ve y con la que se quedara, así que empecemos.

"Haremos lo mismo que con las otras se las voy a explicar y ustedes pasaran a interpretarla. Bien, Hércules descubre que Megara lo engañaba y se siente decepcionado pero después Hades lo chantajea con hacerle daño a su amada para que renuncie a sus poderes y fuerza, Hércules hace lo que le piden y al final se tiene que enfrentar con un titán a pesar de que sabe que puede perder, en esta batalla Meg lo salva de una piedra que puede caerle encima e interponiéndose le cae a ella, lo que hace que muera. Hércules va al inframundo y logra traerla de vuelta a la vida convirtiéndose con ello en héroe otra vez y recuperando su fuerza. Dadas estas circunstancias se dirige con ella y Phil al Olimpo y lo que pasa a continuación es la escena que me van a actuar listos, comenzamos.

Sam Pov

Había llegado la hora y no había marcha atrás. Yo tenía que demostrar que era buena haciendo esto y así mismo empezó Hera con su dialogo y se desencadeno todo.

**(N/A: Pasara lo mismo que en el capítulo 3, les podre el dialogo y quien dice cada uno de ellos respetivamente)**

**Hera: **Hércules, estamos tan orgullosos de ti

**Hércules:** Madre.

**Zeus:** ¡Hah! ¡Buen trabajo, muchacho! ¡Lo lograste! Eres un héroe verdadero.

**Hera:** Ofreciste tu vida para salvar a la de esa joven.

**Zeus:** Un héroe verdadero no lo es por el tamaño de sus músculos, sino por el de su corazón. Ahora al fin, mi hijo puede volver a casa.

En ese momento los demás dioses entran para animar a Hércules, le aplauden y lo llevan a las puertas del Olimpo.

**Megara:** Felicidades fortachón serás un dios excelente- Dije esta línea con un toque de tristeza en mi voz, ante la idea de que no lo volvería a ver, pero Hércules, es decir, Freddie se dio la vuelta y se acerco a mí.

**Hércules:** Padre, este es el momento que siempre soñé. Pero…-Ahora me tomo de las manos y me miro directamente a los ojos, yo solo pude quedarme ahí estética sintiendo su suave tacto.

**Hércules:** La vida sin mi amada Meg, incluso una vida inmortal estaría vacía quiero ir a la tierra con ella, encontré el lugar donde pertenezco- Freddie se iba acercando y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, estaba a punto de retirarme y decir que tenía que ir al baño o algo así porque tenía la sensación de que mi estomago se había encogido hasta adoptar un tamaño irreconocible, sentía punzadas de nervios, pero no podía salir corriendo. NO. Sam Puckett no era una cobarde y mucho menos en algo así como una escena. Escena pensé, que fácil sería si pudieras controlar lo que sientes pero era tarde…

Nuestros labios estaban unidos ahora, moviéndose los unos con los otros con algo de inseguridad, pero poco a poco nos fuimos sincronizando y ahora era un beso profundo y tierno, no sé exactamente cuánto llevamos así, solo sé que estoy sintiendo una mezcla rara de sentimientos en mi interior y unas cosquillitas en mi no muy comunes, por un momento pienso que no quiero que se termine, pero recapacito lo que estoy diciendo y lo interrumpo.

Cuando nos separamos evitamos el contacto visual entre nosotros y ambos desviamos la mirada para encontrarnos con muchas caras boquiabiertas, unas con una expresión que dejaba ver sorpresa, otras con alegría y la de mi mejor amiga Carly Shay dejaba ver un solo "Lo sabía".

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral hasta que Joe irrumpió en aplausos y saco al exterior toda la felicidad contenida nos miro de una manera que no supe interpretar y dijo:

-Estoy sin palabras, ¡FELICIDADES! Me muero por verlos ya en el escenario estrenando la función, definitivamente se llevaran la obra con esas actuaciones chicos. Y para todos que gran ensayo dense un fuerte aplauso. Nos vemos el lunes a la misma hora… ¡Buen fin de semana!

Después de que acabo de hablar y nos dijera que ya podíamos irnos, muchos chicos se acercaron a nosotros y dijeron cosas como:

-Se ven tan monos juntos.

-Felicidades que gran escena.

-Ese beso fue muy tierno y pues soy fan de iCarly y en especial del Seddie y por fin pude verlo hecho realidad aunque sea actuado-Dijo una chica que como Carly era musa también.

Yo no sabía que decirles, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, definir que era todo lo que había pasado con ese beso.

-Amigos no sabía que podían actuar de esa manera, si con la escena pasada me sorprendí esta me dejo atónito- nos alabo Gibby para después marcharse.

Se notaba la tensión entre Freddie y yo así que mejor decidí que ya era hora de irnos.

-Carly, Ñoño ¿podemos irnos ya? estoy cansada y hambrienta.

-Claro-me respondió mi mejor amiga.

Era raro que no hubiera hecho algún comentario conociéndola ya nos habría dicho mucho pero esa mirada de hace un rato me espantaba. Mejor no tocar el tema.

Salimos de la academia y nos disponíamos ir a Licuados Locos para comer algo pero Freddie dijo de repente.

-Chicas, nos vemos mañana si, no tengo mucha hambre y mi mamá seguro me estará esperando ya en la puerta a punto de llamar a la policía.

-Bien Freddie nos vemos mañana.

Adiós- me limite a responder.

-Carly ¿todavía quieres que vayamos tu y yo?-pregunte.

-Sí, tenemos que platicar.

¡Oh-oh! Ya de seguro sacara el tema a relucir, me hubiera inventado alguna excusa como Freddie, sí, porque eso fue una excusa, a mamá no le pueden mentir.

-Está bien, vamos pero después me quedare en tu casa.

-Pero no te he invitado.

-Pues hazlo porque de todas maneras lo haré.

-Ay Sam, vámonos.

Llegamos a Licuados Locos y pedimos una orden de papas fritas y dos batidos grandes. Cuando T-bo nos lo trajo, atacamos la comida como si no hubiera mañana y una vez satisfechas Carly comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue cuál?

-No te hagas, ¡el beso! y no me digas que estaban actuando porque no te creo.

-Carly pero tú lo has dicho estábamos actuando nada más.

-Sí tal vez así iba la escena pero ahí había algo más que solo un beso.

-No, no había nada.

-Sam, mira solo te estoy diciendo lo que yo y mucho vimos, y en ese beso había sentimientos.

-Pues yo digo que se confundieron, yo al menos no sentí nada de nada.- Lo bueno es que se mentir bien porque por lo visto la apacigüe por un momento, pero la conocía y no se iba a dar por vencida.

-Está bien, te creo, por el momento-susurro.

-Sí pues deberías y ahora vamonos que se hace más tarde.

Salimos y caminamos hacía el Bushwell Plaza en silencio, al llegar fuimos directo a su habitación y nos acostamos. Carly en su cama y yo en el sofá, ella se sumió en un sueño profundo y yo me sumí en mis pensamientos.

Me molesta el hecho de que no puedo dormir por culpa de mis sentimientos. Me molesta que haya sentido tantas cosas con un simple beso porque yo sabía desde un principio que era mala idea aceptar ese papel teniendo en cuenta que tenía que besar al idiota de Freddie. ¡Ah! pero tenía Sam que decir sí.

Aunque lo que me molesta aún más es que en lo más profundo de mi corazón sé cuál es la respuesta pero no puedo aceptarlo…

**Hasta aquí, para el siguiente capitulo sabremos lo que piensa y sintió Freddie acerca del beso, no se preocupen que por algo no quiso ir a licuados locos...**

**Cuídense y Les mando Besos!**


	6. Polos opuestos, almas gemelas

**Hola, siento haber tardado, pero no he tenido tiempo, me absorbe la escuela y las actividades, en fin espero que les guste. **

**Lo típico: iCarly no me pertenece :)**

Freddie Pov

Salimos de la academia y nos disponíamos ir a Licuados Locos para comer algo pero yo dije de repente.

-Chicas, nos vemos mañana sí, no tengo mucha hambre y mi mamá seguro me estará esperando ya en la puerta a punto de llamar a la policía.

-Bien Freddie nos vemos mañana-me respondió Carly

Adiós- se limito a responder Sam sin cruzar la mirada conmigo, lo cual agradecí.

Me marche de ahí y ellas se quedaron un momento más. La verdad es que no quería ir a licuados locos ya que mis pensamientos estaban hechos un lio.

No podía dejar de pensar en el beso. Ese beso, al que tanto miedo tenía porque sabía que cuando pasara, algo iba a cambiar en mi interior, desde el momento en que note que nuestras miradas se conectaban cada que nos veíamos profundamente en las escenas, supe que algo estaba raro y he aquí la prueba.

Sigo sin quitarme esta sensación de fuegos artificiales en mí, lo que no entiendo es ¿cuándo paso?, ¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿Qué habrá sentido ella? ¿Me gustara? ¿Por qué rayos me estoy preguntando esto?

Sin darme cuenta ya que estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos llegue a mi departamento y dicho y como había predicho mi mamá estaba en la puerta con el celular en la mano, o más bien parecía un GPS, me miro con cara de alivio en cuanto aparecí, me abrazo y yo solo dije me voy a dormir ya es tarde.

Entre en mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro y me metí a la cama, no pretendía dormir por supuesto, sabía que no iba a poder, es solo que quería encontrar respuestas.

Empecé a recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, no podía evitar reír cada que se cruzaba por mí mente un recuerdo de ella haciendo algo gracioso, pero también comencé a notar ciertas cosas que en su momento no me parecieron relevantes por ejemplo: cuando mi madre cuido a la bebé de mi tía Sam me dijo yo se que quiero hacerte cuando te veo, claro yo solo pensé en golpearme pero pudo tener otro significado o esta esa vez que dije "Sam porque no admites que estas enamorada de mí" y ella solo respondió con un "Ñaaa" y yo con otro. Nadie dijo que no.

Había habido muchas señales que no supe interpretar.

Después pensé en las audiciones y en por qué el destino había querido que ella y yo fuéramos los protagónicos que se tienen que besar y terminan enamorados. Recuerdo también cuando se quería salir y yo le dije que no lo hiciera y la escenas que teníamos juntos, esa forma tan natural en que nos salía todo, o el día que no la pasamos juntos, fue divertido.

Pero no solo eran esos los pensamientos que asaltaban mi mente; estaban también los de por qué si somos tan diferentes podemos hacer clic así, a pesar de todas las peleas e insultos mutuos entre los dos sé que nos queremos, se que solo discutimos por jugar entre nosotros, es como una manera personal de divertirnos…

Combinamos siempre tan bien que logramos hacer purpura.

Ella huele a limón con menta y yo a canela con chocolate, dos olores completamente distintos pero que en fusión su olor es dulce.

Nuestras personalidades y gustos hacen que podamos encajar bien el uno con el otro.

Ese "odio" que decimos tenernos no es más que un juego.

Somos polos opuestos y tal vez, solo tal vez…almas gemelas.

Sí yo Freddie Benson estoy aquí acostado en mi cama a las 2:00 a.m. pensando en Sam Puckett, esa rubia traviesa que alegra mis días, se lo que significa esto y sé también que no debería sentirlo pero muchas veces el problema es que tu corazón no quiere admitir lo que tu mente ya sabe.

Ahora tendré que luchar con este sentimiento cada que la mire a los ojos, cada que estemos juntos, cada que volvamos a actuar y nos tengamos que besar…

Tengo que decírselo a alguien, Carly, si no es ella quien más me puede dar un consejo. Sí, se lo contare mañana por ahora tratare de dormir.

Y así con todo y dudas, Freddie logro quedarse dormido para entrar en un mundo de sueños que se mezclaban con recuerdos.

Y al mismo tiempo Sam trataba de hacer lo mismo, trataba de dormir, ya era bastante desperdiciar horas de sueño, pero ya no podía con esos sentimientos tan confusos.

Tenía que hablar con alguien pero sabía que si de lo decía a Carly no la dejaría en paz y no habría marcha atrás.

Pensó en Spencer pero no necesitaba el consejo de un hombre o lo que Spencer fuera.

Melanie, sí tendría que ser ella, por más que no se llevaran bien en el fondo sabía que podía contar con ella, le mandaría una carta explicándole todo.

Y con ese pensamiento su mente y cuerpo se relajo y así poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Al otro día…

-Buenos días dormilona, o debería decir buenas tardes. ¡SAM! Despierta ya es la 1:00 p.m.

-¿Tienes pollo frito?

-No, pero levántate.

-Entonces no Carlota, déjame dormir.

-Pero tengo helado de tocino.

En menos de 5 segundos Sam ya estaba levantada.

-En dónde está mi helado.

-No hay ningún helado.

-¡Ush! Carly no dormí muy bien en la madrugada, quiero descansar.

-Y a todo esto por qué no dormiste bien.

-Mmm… pues yo estaba pensando en muchas cosas… y… ¡Vamos a comer algo tengo hambre!

-No me cambies el tema, en qué pensabas, desde ayer después del ensayo estas muy rara. Además yo ya desayune, tu baja mientras yo me ducho.

-No nada de eso, no estoy rara, manías tuyas.

Y con esto bajo directo a la cocina para encontrarse con un Spencer muy bien vestido.

-Hola Spencer, a dónde tan guapo.

-Tengo una cita.

-¿TÚ? Seguro con otra chica extraña.

No-respondió este indignado-Bueno tal vez si pero es muy sexy. Nos vemos al rato.

-Adiós.

Sam se estaba preparando un emparedado cuando entro Freddie, que al parecer también se había levantado apenas pues venía en pijama.

No se dio cuenta que Sam estaba ahí y le grito directamente a Carly.

-¡CARLYYYY!

-No bajara, está dándose un baño.

-Ay Sam me asustaste no te vi.

-Sí me di cuenta.

-Eh pues regreso al rato cuando Carly esté lista.

-Umm sí ya veo que solo venías a ver a Carly ¿no?

-Pues venía a charlar un rato sobre…ya sabes ideas para el show pero por qué ese tono de molestia-le pregunto Freddie.

Sam cayó en cuenta que no le había gustado el hecho de que solo fuera a ver a Carly, es que ¿acaso estaba ciego? porque no se daba cuenta de una vez por todas que no lo quería más que como un amigo, Carly ya se lo había dejado en claro, pero eso a él no parecía importarle mucho, por qué no miraba a su alrededor y se daba cuenta de que había más personas y para que Freddie no sospechara el por qué de su tono molesto dijo:

-Es porque interrumpiste mi desayuno, mejor me voy a mí casa. Nos vemos luego Carlangas-grito- ah y el ñoño esta aquí.

Y sin más salió del departamento para irse a su casa lo primero que quería hacer era contarle a su gemela lo que pasaba, ya no quería callarlo más. Necesitaba la opinión de alguien, saber qué hacer, un consejo. Sí Sam Puckett necesitaba un consejo y de amor.

Decidió irse caminando para terminarse su emparedado y despejarse la mente, lo que iba a hacer no era sencillo, pues no era la clase de chica que le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos, más aún cuando alguien puede hacerle daño.

Ella había construido muros alrededor de su corazón para no salir lastimada después de lo que paso con su última relación amorosa y según ella estaban fuertes pero de la nada llego un terremoto con nombre y apellido y los derrumbo sin más ni menos.

Cuando entro a casa la encontró sola, como era de imaginarse, pasó a la cocina por un vaso con agua y se dirigió a su cuarto. Encendió la computadora y empezó a escribir la carta para Melanie.

Hola Mel.

¿Cómo estás?

Sé que no te escribo seguido, o mejor dicho casi nunca pero tu entiendes no acostumbro a hacer eso.

Mira te diré algo muy difícil para mí, ni siquiera sé como comenzar pero bueno, recuerdas a Freddie, sí el tecnicucho ese. El caso es que estamos haciendo una obra musical, larga historia de porque estoy ahí, el caso es que me dieron el protagónico y a Freddie también.

Nos tuvimos que besar en una escena y veras yo empecé a sentir mariposas dentro, estoy muy confundida porque no me puede gustar él, no está bien, él sigue enamorado de Carly y eso me molesta mucho, me gustaría que eso cambiara, ¿ves? Ya estoy completamente loca, parece como si en algún lado estuviera escrito que siempre te tienes que enamorar de tu mejor amigo y en mi caso amienemigo.

No sé si decírselo, tengo miedo de que las cosas cambien y de que nada vuelva a ser igual entre nosotros, se que suena muy típico pero prefiero hacer perdurar una amistad años que perderla por un noviazgo de semanas.

Me gustaría saber qué piensas y no se te ocurra decírselo a Carly, ya me encargare yo de eso. No me lo tomes a mal es mi amiga y la quiero mucho pero siento que si se lo digo va a ser más difícil salir de esto. Sí es que todavía puedo salir de esto.

Te quiere tu hermana Sam

Apreté el botón enviar y cerré mi correo y apague la computadora.

Puse música a todo volumen, ya lo dice mucha gente la música es la mejor solución para salir de la realidad, me metí a la ducha y me relaje con agua caliente, apenas salí revise mi celular y tenía una llamada de Carly diciéndome que nos veríamos dentro de una hora en su departamento para salir al cine.

Así que me apresure a vestirme y peinarme. Algo sencillo pues solo íbamos a ir al cine, no tenía muchas ganas de ir porque no soportaba la idea de estar a su lado, no hasta aclarar las cosas; pero tenía que hacerlo porque si no Carly intuiría que algo andaba mal.

Cuando llegue ya me estaban esperando los dos y para mi sorpresa también estaba Gibby.

-Listo ya estamos todos ¿nos vamos?-pregunto mi mejor amiga.

-Sí andando.

-Spencer ¿seguro que no vas?

-No hermanita diviértanse.

-Bien pues nos vemos al rato.

-Y qué película veremos-pregunte.

-Supongo que todos querrán ver la nueva que salió de terror, aunque a mí no me gusten-dijo Carly.

-Sí mamá quiere ver esa.

-Yo apoyo a Sam-dijo Gibby.

-Yo también quiero verla-dijo Freddie.

-Ven les dije, pues entonces ya esta veremos Actividad paranormal, no importa que no duerma en una semana.

-Vamos Carly si eso no da miedo.

Y así fue el camino de ida para el cine, estuvimos discutiendo sobre si daba miedo o no la película, sobre si existían los fantasmas y sobre algunas historias paranormales que nos pasaron a cada uno.

-Imposible-decía Carly después de escuchar a Gibby contar su historia.

-Es cierto yo estaba…

-Ya chicos, vamos a comprar los boletos y las palomitas que no falta mucho para que empiece la función.

-Bien, Gibby y yo iremos por los boletos-dijo Carly-mientras que Freddie y tú irán por las palomitas.

-Pues ya que.

-¡Sam!

Llegamos al mostrador y pedimos dos combos pareja, que incluían unas palomitas grandes y dos refrescos más un dulce.

-Gracias-le dijo amablemente Freddie a la señorita.

-De nada chico, si me permites decirte eres muy guapo, lástima que tengas novia- le dedico una sonrisa y a mí una mirada de enojo.

-Pues no…

-Mira ahí vienen Carly y Gibby-lo interrumpí antes de que terminara la frase, actué impulsivamente, no quería que le dijera a la chava que yo no era su novia, esto se estaba poniendo peor, ahora siento celos, sí debo estar muy loca, ya es definitivo perdí la cabeza.

-Ya tenemos los boletos chicos ¿entramos?-dijo Gibby.

-Claro.

Pasamos a la sala y revise mi boleto, era en la fila J-8, supongo que el de Freddie era el J-9 porque se sentó a lado mío, y me pregunte si Carly lo habría hecho a propósito.

Empezó la película que por cierto sí daba miedo y conforme avanzaba el tiempo y con él la intensidad de la película me di cuenta que nuestras manos estaban a punto de entrelazarse, me gire para verlo pero el parecía no haberlo notado, me sentía incomoda y a gusto a la vez por estar a su lado, después todos dimos un salto cuando se escucho un ruido muy fuerte y me tomo de la mano, ambos las miramos así entrelazadas, después a los ojos y al final a los labios, entonces llego un punto en el que estábamos tan cerca uno del otro que…

**Hasta aquí, ¿qué tal? Dejen Reviews :) Actualizare la otra semana, y esto se va a poner bueno.**

**Besos!**


	7. ¿Un plan o el destino?

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo la están pasando?. Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos lo que siguen la historia porque me he tardado mucho pero entre mis exámenes, los ensayos de mi obra (por cierto falta menos de un mes para presentarla). **

**En fin, lo lamento pero aquí esta este capitulo, quizás no el mejor, pero se ira poniendo bueno y ustedes juzguen.**

**Lo típico: iCarly no me pertenece :)**

Carly Pov

Estaba terminando de ducharme cuando escuche a Sam.

-Nos vemos luego Carlangas-grito- ah y el ñoño esta aquí.

Salí de ducharme porque se me hizo raro que ella se fuera así de la nada cuando ha llegado Freddie, me vestí y maquille lo más rápido posible, en mis términos de rápido cuando se trata de estas cosas y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con un nervioso Freddie dando vueltas por el departamento.

-No le vayas a hacer un agujero a mi piso-le dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo en seco y me saludo.

-Hola Carly, perdón que no haya podido esperar para hablar otro día pero tengo que contarte algo.

-No te preocupes, supongo que es algo muy importante de otra manera no le estarías dando tantas vueltas. Dime.

-Pues…no es fácil, primero tienes que prometerme que te lo tomaras con calma y no harás nada apresurado.

-Me asustas Freddie, dime qué pasa.

Tenía una ligera sospecha sobre el tema que quería hablar pero con todo lo que me dijo ya no estaba segura y entonces me soltó de repente.

-Después del beso de que nos dimos Sam y yo en la escena final del ensayo, veras me sentí confundido porque sentí cosas que jamás había sentido y mucho menos con ella. Siento que algo cambio dentro de mí pero tengo miedo de descubrir que es aunque posiblemente ya sepa y…

-Te gusta Sam, lo sabía-dije, más bien grite con una sonrisa muy grande en mi rostro.

-¿QUÉ? No, Sí, no sé, todo es tan raro y confuso y escucharlo por...espera un momento ¿cómo que ya lo sabías?

-Freddie después de observarlos con atención por mucho tiempo me di cuenta de muchas cosas y estaba segura que algún día esto iba a pasar. Solo necesitaban un empujón y ya está les toco actuar juntos en la obra y la chispa se encendió.

-Carly ¿qué pasa si yo no le gusto?

-Yo digo que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero Sam es Sam y ella no demuestra sus sentimientos tan fácil y menos después de su ultima relación, así que te pido que si estas enamorado de ella le tengas paciencia.

-El problema es que yo no sé cómo hacerle para que ella me diga lo que siente.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú conoces bien a Sam, demasiado bien diría yo y sabrás que hacer para lograr que ella quite esas murallas que construyo alrededor de su corazón.

-Carly ¿estás segura?

-Ya basta de nerviosismos, sí estoy segura, si me pusiera a enumerarte las señales que se mandaban indirectamente o las cosas que hacían ustedes dos, te sorprenderías.

-Pues haber dime algunas.

-La número uno y más importante SU PRIMER BESO FUE JUNTOS.

-Sí, ya pensé en eso pero fue solo para salir del hoyo.

-Tal vez esa fue la primer intención que tenían ambos pero aunque suene cursi eso es algo que no compartes con cualquier persona y Sam decidió hacerlo contigo y tú con ella.

-Buen punto.

-Ay Freddie acaso alguna vez notaste como te ve o como la ves tú. Sabes que solo se molestan para tener algún contacto físico o por simple diversión. Hace tiempo que tú podrías fácilmente ganarle pero la dejas porque ella se siente bien de esa forma.

-Bueno pero no se qué hacer ahora.

-Ya te irás dando cuenta que hacer y cómo llevar las cosas. Créeme que si le preguntas a cualquier persona su opinión respecto a ustedes dos te van a decir ¿es enserio que no se habían dado cuenta? O "Ya era hora".

-Gracias Carly-me dijo de corazón y me dio un abrazo cálido que te dan los amigos en agradecimiento.

-No hay de que Freddie, pero ahora tengo un plan.

-Te dije que lo tomaras con calma.

-Tranquilo que esto saldrá bien.

Y dicho esto tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Sam

"Hola Sam,

Te vemos dentro de una hora en el departamento para salir al cine

Carly".

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto algo asustado.

-Solo le envié un mensaje diciéndole que vamos a ir al cine, y también invite a Gibby.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero ¿Y a Gibby para qué?

-Pues porque no me quiero quedar sola mientras ustedes están juntos y así mi plan puede salir bien.

-No sé qué tramas pero está bien dejare que lo hagas.

Pasada lo hora que acordamos llego Gibby y pasados unos minutos más tarde, llego Sam.

-Listo ya estamos todos ¿nos vamos?-pregunte.

-Sí andando.

-Spencer ¿seguro que no vas?

-No hermanita diviértanse.

-Bien pues nos vemos al rato.

-Y qué película veremos-preguntó Sam.

-Supongo que todos querrán ver la nueva que salió de terror, aunque a mí no me gusten-dije-No obstante la verdad es que una de terror estaba perfecta para la ocasión y para mi plan, aunque esta difícil que a Sam le de de verdad miedo alguna.

-Sí mamá quiere ver esa.

-Yo apoyo a Sam-dijo Gibby.

-Yo también quiero verla-dijo Freddie.

-Ven les dije, pues entonces ya esta veremos Actividad paranormal, no importa que no duerma en una semana.

-Vamos Carly si eso no da miedo.

Nos dirigimos al cine y estábamos platicando muy a gusto sobre fantasmas y contándonos historias de terror pero Gibby exagero en una y le dije

-Imposible.

-Es cierto yo estaba…-decía Gibby pero fue interrumpido por Sam.

-Ya chicos, vamos a comprar los boletos y las palomitas que no falta mucho para que empiece la función-Se impaciento mi carnívora mejor amiga.

-Bien, Gibby y yo iremos por los boletos-dije-mientras que Freddie y tú irán por las palomitas-Esto era parte del plan tratar de que pasaran tiempo juntos y solos.

-Pues ya que.

-¡Sam!

Gibby y yo nos dirigimos del lado contrario del mostrador de dulces para comprar los boletos.

-Hola, me puede dar 4 boletos para Actividad paranormal por favor.

-Sí claro señorita, me indica que asientos.

-Bien deme en la fila J el 8 y el 9 y en la de arriba de esta que sería la k el 7 y 8.

-Muy bien.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar juntos?-pregunto Gibby extrañado.

-Tú solo no lo menciones, luego te explico me serás de gran ayuda.

-Aquí tienen-dijo la señorita del mostrador.

Le pague y nos encaminamos hacia en donde estaban Sam y Freddie con dos combos pareja. Puede notar la cara de molestia de Sam y un sonrojo de Freddie cuando la que los atendió dijo algo inaudible para mí y nos acercamos más.

-Ya tenemos los boletos chicos ¿entramos?-dijo Gibby.

-Claro.

Entramos a la sala y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros respectivos lugares ellos dos una fila abajo y nosotros arriba, este lugar era perfecto para observar que movimientos hacían los dos. Y así empezó la película a la cual no me preocupe en ponerla la más mínima atención sino que me limite a ver a Sam y Freddie que cada vez estaban más cerca.

La película si daba miedo lo note porque cada que me tocaba voltear a la pantalla había una imagen horrible y con los efectos de sonido tan fuertes no se diga, de pronto se escucho uno que nos hizo brincar a medio cine y cuando me recompuse del susto voltea a la fila de abajo y me encontré con las manos de Sam y Freddie entrelazadas, sus cabezas se empezaron a juntar y a juntar yo casi saltaba de la emoción porque eso iba a ser un beso, era seguro muy seguro y entonces…

¡PUM!

Se fue la luz, maldeci a todo el cine y a la electricidad por arruinar el momento. Era obvio que se habían separado y NO se habían besado para ver qué pasaba. Mi plan no salió del todo perfecto pero me hizo dar cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo pero que hacérselo demostrar a Sam iba a ser muy difícil.

-La gente se empezó a inquietar y los empleados del cine entraron con sus lamparitas a verificar que todo estuviera en orden y avisaron que lo sentían pero que la luz no iba a volver dentro de un muy buen rato y que para recompensarlo pasáramos a cajas a pedir el reembolso de los boletos.

Salimos lo más en orden que pudimos y después de todo el proceso de los boletos por fin nos dirigimos a casa.

El ambiente entre ellos se había puesto aún más tenso después de saber que estuvieron a punto de besarse y que no sucedió por la luz, para aligerarlo un poco dije

-Chicos que les parece si vamos a mi casa y vemos un película allá.

-Sí, buena idea-accedió Gibby instantáneamente, lo cual me alegro para poder explicarle las cosas y el plan.

-No, yo creo que los veo mañana, tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano-dijo Sam, como era de esperarse no iba a querer estar cerca de Freddie después de eso.

-Sí claro yo también voy-dijo Freddie.

-Bueno pues nos vemos mañana Sam. Con mucho cuidado.

-Sí mamá Carly-me respondió y cada quien se marcho a sus respectivos destinos.

Sam Pov

Esto está cada vez peor, no sé qué hacer, nos íbamos a besar porque ambos queríamos ¿no? Pero se tenía que ir la luz justo en ese momento, no un segundo qué bueno que se fue. Esto es suficiente para mí, necesito saber que opina Melanie al respecto. Apresure el paso hacia mi casa y cuando llegue me fui directo a mi habitación total ya había comido muchas palomitas en el cine.

Prendí la computadora y revise mi mail, ¡SÍ! Ya tenía respuesta de Melanie, la abrí y comencé a leer:

"Querida Sam,

Que gusto que me escribas, gracias por confiar en mí y contarme tus cosas personales, eso me hace muy feliz, pero como te conozco se que ya te he de haber aburrido con mis palabras. En fin, claro que me acuerdo de Freddie, fue muy raro y divertido cuando pensó que tú eras yo y tuvimos una cita y siento lo del beso, en ese momento no me di cuenta de que te gustaba hasta después cuando pase las vacaciones con ustedes. No te enojes pero ya lo sospechaba e intuía digo no por nada somos gemelas y te conozco.

Y por esa misma razón se que vas a tener miedo de expresarle tus sentimientos y estas en todo tu derecho pero estoy segura que Freddie siente lo mismo por ti, con todo lo que me ha contado Carly no me queda duda de que está enamorado también.

Sí tienes miedo de decirle lo que sientes y quieres ir despacio está bien, solo no seas dura contigo misma y no dejes que lo que mamá nos enseño sobre el amor y tus experiencias pasadas te hagan ser fría y dura porque tienes unos sentimiento muy bonitos. Sé que suena trillado pero no sabes si a esa persona le gustas igual si no se lo demuestras, tienes un no seguro ve por un Sí.

Además por lo que me dices de la obra, van a estar en pleno contacto físico y eso de alguna manera les va a seguir aclarando lo que sienten.

Así que ya sabes que hacer hermanita. Te quiero mucho y estamos en contacto cualquier novedad con Freddie házmela saber.

Con amor Melanie."

Termine de leer la carta y no pude evitar sonreír, una porque me alegraba que mi hermana me conociera y me dijera todas esas cosas, cursis, pero ciertas y otra porque me había hecho ver que si puedo querer a alguien sin salir lastimada.

De inmediato di en el botón de responder y le escribí un breve:

"Gracias Mel, y te mantendré al tanto.

P.D. Casi nos besamos en el cine pero se fue la estúpida luz, te quiere Sam"

Cerré la computadora y decidí que era mucho por un solo día, baje a la cocina por algo tocino y subí directo a mi habitación a dormir y volver a soñar con un mundo de imposibilidades que quizás esta vez puedan hacerse posibles.

Carly Pov

Llegamos a mi departamento y decidimos poner una película más ligera que una de terror, entonces cuando termino me dispuse a hablar.

-Entonces Gibby me preguntaste que porque nos sentamos separados en el cine y…

-Ah entonces fui intencional-me interrumpió Freddie.

-Pues si era parte de mi plan, pero la luz arruino todo, porque ese iba a ser un beso ¿no Freddie?

-Ah pues sí, eso creo pero no entiendo porque Sam me iba a besar y después toma esa actitud de irse a su casa.

-Freddie está confundida, entiéndela.

-Entonces Sam y Freddie ¿se gustan?

-Sí Gibby así es y tú me vas a ayudar a lograr que ellos puedan estar juntos y Sam acepte lo que siente.

-Oh bueno pero ahora voy al baño por jabón liquido y a procesar la información.

-Carly yo me voy a mi casa, fue mucho por hoy. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Freddie.

Y dicho esto salió, escuche la puerta de su departamento y a su madre preguntarle si ya había tomado sus vitaminas.

-Bien Carly qué más haremos.

-Nada Gibby ya es noche ve a dormir.

-Está bien, adiós.

Cuando me quede sola llame a Melanie para contarle y decirle que me tenía que ayudar también, entre más personas de confianza involucradas más fácil seria esto.

No sé si lo de hoy había sido mi plan o el destino pero ellos estuvieron a punto de besarse y eso no pasa todos los días tratándose de Sam y Freddie, las cosas se empezaban a poner interesantes y mi plan a penas estaba comenzando.

**Hasta aquí, dejen un Review :3 ¡Son gratis! **

**Nota: Pasen a mi perfil a leer un One-Shot que escribí Seddie es muy lindo.**

**Besos!**


	8. Llego alguien más

**Hola chicos! ¿Cómo la han pasado? Pueden ahorcarme si quieren, esta ha sido la vez que más he tardado en subir, una enorme disculpa pero ya por fin estrene mi obra y después tuve exámenes finales, pero prometo que a partir de ahora será cada sábado, no podría los viernes porque tengo clase de canto, pera ¡bah! No los entretengo más. **

**Lo típico iCarly no me pertenece :)**

El domingo pasó sin nada interesante y llego el lunes en la mañana. El día que los estudiantes más odiaban en especial Sam Puckett.

Estaba todavía medio dormida mientras se bañaba, vestía y peinaba, desayunaba y se dirigía a la escuela.

Cuando llego no había llegado Carly todavía, lo cual era raro porque ella era muy puntual. Lo que no sabía Sam es que en esos momentos Carly ya estaba en la escuela encargando se de otros asuntos.

-Hola Sam-saludo alegre la morena cuando apareció.

-Hola Carls-respondió de igual forma.

-Me alegra que hoy tengamos ensayo, un fin de semana y ya lo extraño.

-Pues si aunque suene raro, yo también lo extraño.

-O no será ¿qué extrañas las escenas con Freddie?- bromeo Carly.

-Ja ja muy chistosa.

-Solo bromeaba-la verdad era que lo decía enserio pero no quería presionar a Sam, aunque se sentía un poco decepcionada porque su mejor amiga no le contaba nada del tema con Freddie.

-Pero mira la hora que es, ya vamos tarde y la señorita Briggs y sus bubis puntiagudas no nos dejaran pasar.

-Tienes razón andado.

El día transcurrió y llego la hora de irse al ensayo, donde justamente tocaba que montaran vocalmente la canción de Megara con las Musas "No hablaré de mi amor" y a Sam ese nombre le llego y pensó en ella negándose a aceptar frente a los demás su amor hacia Freddie.

-Hola muchachos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?

-Hola Joe, bien, más o menos, mal, muy bien…

Esas fueron algunas respuestas que recibió.

-Ok, bien pues necesito aquí al frente a mis musas y a Megara, la coreografía de esta canción ya la tienen, me falta montarles lo vocal. ¿Listas?

-Claro-respondieron.

Comenzó a sonar la pista de la canción y Sam estaba colocada para empezar a cantar, estaba nerviosa ella ya sabía que decía la canción y en ese momento le quedaba a la perfección, además Carly era una musa y era obvio que algo sospechaba acerca de Freddie y entonces las contestaciones eran prácticamente entre ellas tratando de convencerse una a la otra.

Sam cerro lo ojos y empezó

**Megara**

_Si a los engaños dieran premios__  
__hubiera varios ya ganado,__  
__No me interesa tener novio__  
__eso es historia ya lo sé todo_.

**Musas**

_A quién crees que engañas__  
__el es lo que tu mas quieres__  
__ocultarlo tratas__  
__es hermoso lo que sientes__  
__no lo disimules__  
__bien sabemos donde está tu corazón…_

**Megara**  
_No van a oír que lo diga no, no_.

**Musas**

_Tú sueño es no lo niegues uh oh.__  
_

**Megara**

_Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor.__Creía ya haber aprendido__  
__siempre el inicio es hermoso__  
__mi mente dice ten cuidado__  
__por que no todo es maravilloso__._

_**Musas**__Ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas__  
__no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas__  
__trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy__  
__enamorada estas__.__  
_

En ese momento Carly centro su mirada en Sam, ella se limito a voltear a otro lado y justamente se encontró con la mirada de Freddie, sintió la necesidad de correr y besarlo pero no podía hacer eso, y siguió cantando _  
_  
**Megara**

_No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)__  
_

**Musas**

_Ya admite que__  
__tu sonrisa es de amor.__  
_**Megara**

_No insistan mas, no diré que es amor_

**Musas**

_Quieras o no te atrapo el amor.__  
_**Megara**

_No pidan más que lo diga__  
__no harán jamás que lo diga__  
_

_**Musas**_

_Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor.__  
_

**Megara**_  
__**Nadie sabrá...no hablare de mi amor.**_

Termino la canción y Sam estaba con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos, tratando de aflojar ese nudo en la garganta, esa última frase le dolía mucho, más de lo que quería.

En ese momento la abrumo la realidad de sus palabras. Era cierto que amaba demasiado a Freddie, pero por dios era Sam Puckett, ella no podía decirlo así como así. Más aún sabiendo que no era mutuo.

Sam Pov

Si yo tuviera el valor de pararme frente a él y decirle que lo sueño a diario y me siento a su lado y que el saberlo lejos me pone muy triste. Él no sabe como lo estoy queriendo ni se imagina que mañana le diré: que yo lo quiero mucho que se ha metido aquí en mi corazón, que un sentimiento se apodera fuertemente de mis pensamientos, que me muero por su amor. Le diré que con tan sólo verlo mi alma se acelera y sólo pienso en él, que si quisiera ser mi novio le daría mi vida entera y sólo viviría por él...

Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando, esto me saca mi lado cursi, puaj.

Mejor me concentro en lo que está diciendo Joe.

-…Chicas para ser la primera vez no sonó nada mal, pero están caídas en unas notas. Sam me sigues impresionando o de verdad estas enamorada o eres muy buena interprete.

-Debe ser lo segundo seguro-me apresure a decir, tratando de ocultar mi rostro que seguro ya estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno pues vamos a pasarla una vez más y…

En ese momento fue interrumpido por una chica bastante guapa, a decir verdad.

-Hola ¿usted es el maestro?

-Hola si soy yo, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Me dijeron que aquí están montando la obra de Hércules y que todavía me podía inscribir, mi nombre es Natalia.

-Mira Nat ya llevamos mucho, y falta menos de un mes para presentar pero pásate. Tienes todo el perfil de Megara así que escucha esta canción, te daré una hoja con la letra y te escucho cantar y luego te veo actuar para ver qué pasa.

Millones de pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Sam, ósea ella era la única Megara y Freddie el único Hércules, pero eso significaba que tendría una alternante que se besaría con Freddie y un miedo la invadió de pronto, ¿qué pasaba si se enamoraban? Era lo más seguro después de todo porque Freddie se fijaría en Sam, habían pasado muchas cosas, ella siempre lo insultaba y molestaba y además que sería ella lado de esa chica, pensó.

Acabo la canción y Joe le pregunto a Natalia qué si estaba lista.

-Sí maestro.

-Dime Joe, que casi tenemos la misma edad.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, ya se habían acostumbrado al buen humor de Joe.

-Está bien Joe-rio un poco también.

-Te escucho, silencio por favor-pidió.

Comenzó la canción y ella a cantar y todos se quedaron impresionados, vaya que cantaba bien. Cuando termino todos aplaudieron.

-Que bonita voz tienes-dijo Joe-claro vas a ser Megara, mira ella es Sam-y la señalo-Puede ayudarte en todo lo que necesites para que te pongas al corriente.

Sam saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y asintió ante la mención. Era verdad que ese hecho no le agradaba mucho pero tenía que ser profesional y ayudarla.

-Muy bien chicos, esto es lo último que me faltaba de montar y una pequeña coreografía de tap para la canción de Phil pero prácticamente ya esta lista, lo que resta de estos ensayos es para correr la obra completa y les iré dando notas de en qué pueden mejorar, que ya está donde tiene que estar, etc. ¿Vamos bien?

-Sí-respondieron al unisonó.

-Natalia, esto te servirá para que observes a Sam y lo que te tienes que aprender, al final del ensayo pasa con mi asistente por tu material, que sería tu libreto y tu CD con las canciones.

-Sí, muy bien.

-Y qué dicen chicos ¿empezamos de una vez? Sí yo creo que sí, esta es la primer corrida oficial, sin vestuarios, ya que van a venir a tomarles medidas para que los empiecen a hacer y dentro de una semana, será la prueba para ver si hacen algún ajuste, y la siguiente se les entregaran. ¿Alguna duda?

-Sí-dijo Carly-¿Vamos a tener algún ensayo en el teatro?

-Sí por supuesto, pero la última semana, antes de estrenar, ya con escenografía y todo.

-Oh que nervios.

-Tienen 15 minutos para repasar escenas en su cabeza, aclarar dudas, tomar agua, comer, porque empiezo puntual.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva tarea, Sam fue a comer como era obvio, Freddie quería estar seguro de sus diálogos y repaso, Carly, bueno es Carly moría de nervios y trataba de vocalizar ella sola para sus canciones.

-Hola, me dijeron que tú eres Hércules.

Freddie volteo y se encontró con Natalia, la chica nueva sonriéndole muy pícaramente.

-Hola, si soy yo, me llamo Freddie mucho gusto.

-Soy Natalia, me parece que tendremos que entablar conversación para que haya confianza, digo seremos pareja en la obra.

-Sí tienes razón- en ese momento Sam pasaba por ahí. Freddie no paso por alto las claras intenciones de la chica, sabía que era cierto que tenían que por lo menos llevarse bien para que en escenas se viera real su actuación, pero eso no daba el derecho de coquetearle, no cuando él a la que quería realmente era a Sam. Así que decidió salirse por la tangente.

-Mira te presento a Sam.

-Hola, mucho gusto Natalia-dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-Que hay, pues creo que está claro quién soy ¿no?

Sam conocía perfectamente a las personas y en especial, a chicas como estas que dicen ser dulces y resultan pero que la misma Missy.

-Sí Sam, que gusto que seremos alternantes y díganme ustedes son novios, amigos, se conocieron hace poco, hace mu…

-¿Qué eres policía o qué?

-¡Sam!

-¿Qué?

-Somos buenos amienemigos Natalia-respondió Freddie amablemente.

-¿Amienemigos?

-Sí nos llamamos así, desde que nos conocimos siempre hemos peleado pero en el fondo nos queremos-Y Freddie abrazo a Sam por la cintura en esta última frase enviando chispas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento apareció Carly.

-De qué me perdí chicos, por qué están abrazados y oh que raro otra vez hacen purpura con sus playeras.

-Ambos bajaron la mirada y era cierto, Sam vestía una blusa roja a rayas y Freddie una azul a cuadros, se sonrojaron se separaron y miraron para un lado distinto, este hecho no paso para nada desapercibido de Carly y mucho menos de Natalia, quien comenzaba a sospechar que se gustaban.

-Nada estábamos conociendo a Nat-dijo Sam con ese tono tan característico de ella.

-Oh si perdón, me llamo Carly, un placer.

-Natalia, lo mismo digo.

-Qué bonito cantas eh.

-Gracias, me halagas.

-Bien chicos se acabaron sus 15 minutos-dijo Joe-A sus posiciones, esta es tercera llamada, tercera, comenzamos.

"Hace mucho tiempo en la bella y remota Antigua Grecia, hubo una época dorada de dioses poderoso y héroes extraordinarios. Y el más grande y fuerte de todos fue el poderoso Hércules. Pero ¿Qué es un héroe verdadero? ¡Ah! Eso es lo que nuestra historia cuenta…

Así fue como se desarrollo todo el ensayo, las cosas para ser su primera corrida, estaban saliendo muy bien, con sus respectivos errores, como todo. Llegaron las escenas de Freddie y Sam, en donde los dos decidieron que por lo menos a través de sus personajes se iban a demostrar el cariño que se tenían. Mientras tanto Natalia tomaba nota mental de cada uno de sus movimientos para cuando lo tocara pasar a hacer las escenas y percatándose de que en realidad ellos no actuaban, todo era real, se querían, pero algo se estaba formando en su cabeza.

No iba a negar que Freddie era muy guapo y tenía un muy buen cuerpo, pero tampoco iba a negar que Samantha le había caído muy mal y no quería verlos juntos.

Estaban a punto de terminarla cuando Sam se desmayó, no sabía que había sido y temió que el sueño que había tenido noches atrás se hiciera realidad, por lo visto así iba a ser porque Joe, no la dejo terminar la corrida e invito a Natalia a seguir, para que así checara en que tenía que mejorar en cuanto a actuación.

-Claro, encantada-respondió ante la propuesta.

-No, no, yo estoy bien-repetía Sam sin éxito alguno, ya que su cara denotaba lo contrario.

-No Sam por favor descansa-le decía Freddie con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-Pero Freddie, ya me siento mejor, solo fue un desmayo.

-Lo siento Sam pero primero está tu salud-intervino Joe- Siéntate.

A regañadientes Sam obedeció sin dejar de sentir pánico, poco le importaba su desmayo, pero al menos algo había cambiado en su pesadilla, no era Carly la que lo iba a besar era Natalia, una tipa desconocida que no le daba buena espina. Se quedo en una esquina viendo como llegaba la escena final del beso.

Hera:Hércules, estamos tan orgullosos de ti

Hércules: Madre.

Zeus: ¡Hah! ¡Buen trabajo, muchacho! ¡Lo lograste! Eres un héroe verdadero.

Hera: Ofreciste tu vida para salvar a la de esa joven.

Zeus: Un héroe verdadero no lo es por el tamaño de sus músculos, sino por el de su corazón. Ahora al fin, mi hijo puede volver a casa.

En ese momento los demás dioses entran para animar a Hércules, le aplauden y lo llevan a las puertas del Olimpo.

Megara: Felicidades fortachón serás un dios excelente- Dijo esta línea con tristeza en su voz, tal cual como lo haría Sam, después Hércules, es decir, Freddie se dio la vuelta y se acerco a ella.

Hércules: Padre, este es el momento que siempre soñé. Pero…-Ahora la tomo de las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos.

Sam solo pudo quedarse ahí estética sintiendo que eso era lo peor, no quería observarlos, pero se iba a ver bastante ridícula tapándose los ojos.

Hércules: La vida sin mi amada Meg, incluso una vida inmortal estaría vacía quiero ir a la tierra con ella, encontré el lugar donde pertenezco- Freddie se iba acercando y ella también; sus labios estaban unidos ahora, moviéndose los unos con los otros con algo de inseguridad, pero poco a poco tomaron confianza bastante para el gusto de Sam.

Cualquiera podría ver que se querían, pero Carly experta en sentimientos, notaba a Freddie tan distante de ese beso, notaba pura actuación de parte de él, de ella, no se podría decir lo mismo.

Recordó a Sam y la busco con la mirada pudo notar como en ese momento se levantaba y se iba al baño, la conocía perfectamente, no aceptaba la idea de ver Freddie con alguien más, Carly no sabía si la llegada de esta chica fuera buena o mala, pero si sabía que por lo menos ayudaría a Sam a demostrar lo que sentía por Freddie más rápido. Porque de lo contrario, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

**Hasta Aquí, que intenciones tendrá la tal Natalia, ¿Les cayó bien? A mi no. Ojala u su aparición sea buena y no mala.**

**Los quiero chicos, besos y dejen Reviews! Son gratis :D **

**Nota, dense una vuelta por mi perfil, hay un One-Shot.**


End file.
